IF I SAID I LOVE YOU
by babybooo
Summary: Helga goes to the dance with Arnold is a bet or true romance please review ps:for language


If I SAID I LOVED YOU

PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTION'S

Helga G. Pataki was in here room she was know 13 she took out her pink note book she was thinking about a poem that was stuck in her head it read:

If I said I love you would you hate me?

all the times I bugged you called you

names even got you into games that weren't meant to be the same

What If I called your house what would you say?

All I wanted to say is that I love you but I never get a chance

Helga shut her pink note book oh Arnold I never get a chance to even tell you there is always has to be a interruption or someone taking you away from me. Helga looked at the clock it was 11:30 pm she was up for 3 hours! I guess I should go to sleep know she shut off her lamp. 

Ring! ring! ring! Helga woke up it was 6:30 am Oh man! Helga got up and took a shower. She change in fact she didn't have her one eye brow. She put on a pink shirt and a white skirt. Helga left around 7:25 I can't believe it took me that long!!! 

Helga ran out the door oh F*** Mr. Simmons is going to kill me for being late I already been late 10 times! he said if I be late today he will give me 2 weeks of detention. Arnold saw Helga running how come she's running? He looked at the time it was 7:53 oh crap the bell is going to ring in two minutes.

Hey Helga wait up! Huh? Oh hi Arnold what's up? Oh hey well enough of the conversation we are going to be late said Helga. 

The bell ran when Helga sat down Ms. Pataki you made it Helga turned red she didn't like Mr. Simmons comments.

Suddenly Helga saw a note flying "To Helga From Arnold he is actually sending me a letter? it read:

Hey Helga what's up so the Dance is coming up you want to go with me yes or no circle. What?! Is this a Joke She then turned around so Arnold if she says yes Ill pay you 50 bucks remember this is a bet. I guess Arnold wasn't so sure.

Helga then turned around she was mad and hurt Arnold doesn't really like me I guess it was a joke she then circled yes. She then gave it to Harold who gave it to Arnold he opened it up he had a huge smile on his face.

Helga's house

Helga had a pink dress she looked very pretty Helga honey Your date is here!!!

I am coming with out a expression.

The Dance

Every body was there even Phoebe and Gerald they look so happy Gerald asked Phoebe out this year. A slow song came up every body was dancing so Helga you want to dance sure. He grabbed her hand he hold her close she heard people laughing people she didn't know she knew what was going on Arnold was going to dump her and take her heart away. Helga was wrong? Helga then pushed Arnold and ran. Helga!!! Hey Arnold did you make that bet how stupid are you Gerald She loves you. What? Can't you see she wants you c'mon on and get your girl. You are right Gerald I love her see man Gerald said Arnold wanted to do one last thing Hey Mark the deal is off. what? The deal is off then he pushed him out of the way. 

He saw Helga holding a knife to her wrist Oh no is she tying to kill herself? He ran after her Helga saw Arnold and ran she was crying her face was red and her eyes were watery. Helga please don't!! She kept running he finally cached up to her and grabbed her wrist Let me go!! She then fell to the ground crying and sobbing. I heard you and Mark making a bet what? you heard Look I am really sorry but he dragged me to make the bet with him so I said that the deal was off because I love you. What you do? Arnold every single day I tried telling you that I really love you but someone or something has to take you away!! He then stood Helga up give me the knife Helga? she then dropped it she then went to Arnolds arms she then said I love you Arnold. Arnold came closer and Helga and Arnold kissed a long kiss. You are the only one who really cares for me Arnold and for that I love you. 

Please Review Don't worry Ill write more romance Hey Arnold Fan fiction!!!

PS: No flames please don't be rude when you review!!! 


End file.
